pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit of 100 trials
Guide This is the guide for the Original Pit Of 100 Trials.This is the hardest challenge mode level because of the difficulty and that it has 100 Sublevels.The pit of 100 trials is themed everything. You get the yellow onion at floor 25 and the blue at floor 40. Rights The original editor is Peanut64. Ask him for editing rights. Floor 1 This floor is regular cave-themed. There is three Dwarf Zombie Bulborbs and one Big Zombie Bulborb holding the digger drill. The layout is unchangeable. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 2 Floor 2 is shower tile-themed with some regular-cave. There is about 45 Black Bulbears. All of them patroll a wall or escape route. Many fans nickname this floor "Black Bulbear Fortress". You start out in regular cave ground.Then the "entrance" to the fortress has six fire gysers.The interior of the fortress is all tile. Thankfully, ten viloet candypop buds are here. But, two Black Bulbears patroll all of them. even worse, the candypop buds are in corners so bomb-rocks are likely to fall. There is ten treasures sitting on a plate in the middle of the "fortress" with ten Black Bulbears circleing the treasure plate. Probably the worst news of the cave is that there is three Waterwaiths!! The Waterwaiths circle around another plate in another room. In the middle of the plate is the digger drill. In the same place is the drill spot. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 3 Nowhere to run from this fight. A Man-at-Legs sits in the center of one of those sandy sinkholes and you'll need to fight it for the Digger Drill. As if that wasn't bad enough, the whole place is infested with Bumbling Snitchbugs that will only drop down once the boss is awakened! Sprays are a must here if you want to avoid those deadly blasts. The trickiest part is exiting the sinkhole without being shot down, so wake it up with only a pilot and have the other keep the Pikmin away from the sinkhole. Try and fight it on the arena's edge and don't get caught by a snitchbug- if you do your Pikmin are doomed. Once you get the Digger Drill use it in the middle of the sinkhole to go down to the next floor. :Portal-Kombat Floor 4 This floor is easy. Just enter a hole in a breaked up castle wall and defeat the three gatling groinks inside the castle ruins. There is a pathway on top of the castle walls. There is two groinks on the wall tops and one in the middle. It is not so easy.Sorry but TRUE. There is another room with ten bumbiling and swooping snitchbugs and three Beady Long Legs!!The Middle Long Legs holds the Digger drill.This floor is a bit on the hard side. It is regular themed. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 5 A rest area..... Or is it?? Go down the double decker ramps and into the open area with with six queen candypop buds. Throw a pikmin into the center one and it will be eaten. The creature hiding in the form of a queen candypop bud is actually a Morpher, a creature that can change its size and shape. To kill this particular Morpher you need to just dismiss your pikmin and walk away. You heared me right, just walk away. The Morpher won't attack them without you leading them. Maybe the Morpher and pikmin are friends and the morpher just doesn't like you. Anyway the morpher will just stand there waiting for you to command pikmin. Now quickly whistle for your pikmin and throw them on it. The Morpher will die after 3-5 rounds of this and you will get your reward. You get the pikmin that it ate back and access to a queen candypop bud. Where is the Digger Drill? To find the Digger Drill throw a pikmin into a queen candypop when it has white colored spots(only seeable here) you will get nine white pikmin who will imediately begin digging. Let them finish and the Digger Drill is yours. Us it in the other large room in the middle of the largest sinkhole to go to the next floor. The White Pikmin revert to their previous color when the go to the next floor. That is caused by the incredably powerful magnetic field here. More powerful then anywhere else. SirPikmin Floor 6 This floor is snow-tile themed. There are Blue Wollywogs that roam the area. At the middle there is a big snow-fort with a moat around it. The moat has Water Dumples in it like crocodiles in a castle moat. The entrance is guarded by a regular Bulbear. For an in-depth guide, go to Snow Fort Guide. Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 7 This floor is very dusty. The ground is made of wood. When you walk to the center, a Burrowing Snagret will break open the wood in an aggresive manner. When the snagret breaks through, it starts burrowing and breaking through other parts. It unburrows many times. It just pops out and back in. The only way to defeat it is to throw your pikmin on it and call them back before it burrows. When its health is extremely low, it will sneeze because of the dust. The Burrowing Snagret will stay above after the sneeze. The snargret holds the digger drill. The only problem is that the dig spot has a piece of metal covering it.The pikmin can just destroy the metal and use the drill. Floor 8 A massive labyrinth similar to Pikmin 2's Concrete Maze, you'll have to search far and wide for the drill. The catch? Once you touch the drill and you're seeking out the hole to the next floor, a single bomb-rock will drop from above and land in the center of the maze. This is not an ordinary bomb-rock though... it's a specially made NUCLEAR BOMB-ROCK. It has a long, long timer but once it reaches its end it will instantly explode, decimating everything on the sublevel unless you managed to escape. Better be fast... Portal-Kombat Floor 9 You'll wish you had that bomb-rock on your side now, as you've just landed in the middle of a large, sandy arena with three gigantic Emperor Bulblaxes heading your way. Step to the side of their heads and try your best not to get occupied with more than one at a time. After they take enough damage though you'll be a lot safer because they'll start attacking eachother instead. The goal is not to defeat them, interestingly enough, just distract them so you can use the Digger Drill nearby and get out safely! Portal-Kombat Floor 10 Five Ranging Bloysters. Sounds hard? IT ISN'T! As long as you keep switching control between Olimar and Louie, they'll be pretty much immobilized so you can safely get behind each one and finish it off. One of them holds the Digger Drill, but be sure to eliminate any bloysters that could pose a threat.At the dig site, there is two Ivory Candypop buds. Portal-Kombat Floor 11 Floor 9 was probably your biggest woe from the previous couple so a rest floor is welcomed here. There are two Bulbmin leaders in case you need to replenish forces as well as a trio of queen candypop buds. It's a surprisingly large floor for one with so little enemies. That's because a Waterwraith is wandering around here. It doesn't have any rollers though, so it can't kill any Pikmin. Hunt it down and hit it with purples, then take the Digger Drill it had and continue your expeditions. Floor 12 This is an extremely hard floor. It has a large sinkhole at the start. There is 2 raging long legs, 3 waterwraiths, 7 carrening drigibugs, 3 spotty bulbears, ten bumbling snitchbugs, and 2 gatling groinks that all are at the starting sinkhole. The pretty fact is that NONE OF THEM hold the digger drill. In a seprate sinkhole, a Burrowing Snagret pops out of the middle of the sand hole. That holds the digger drill.Wow! Peanut64-RandomStuff, Floor 13 Unlucky 13 could be your downfall. This trial involves hordes of wandering enemies: you'll encounter spotty bulbears, gatling groinks and computer bugs. Computer bugs can only harm Pikmin using electricity, but the dweenodes that leap off them are annoying as well. Gatling Groinks are effective for clearing out these pests, the blasts kill them quickly.To have a resistence to the computer bugs, there is some Golden Candypop Buds for yellow pikmin. You're looking for the drill which is held by the most dangerous enemy of the group: the ballistic groink. Its pink and it fires with two guns very quickly. It will quickly destroy any nearby enemies in its sight, so an ultra-bitter spray is most effective. Take back the drill to where you dropped in and dig there. Portal-Kombat Floor 14 Strange. You fight the Titan Dweevil on this floor, but the only weapon it has to protect itself is the Shock Therapist. Run in with yellows only and kill the bug. It'll be done in no time and you'll have the drill. Before you dig in the center of the arena, feel free to use the four candypop buds around the arena's edge. Portal-Kombat Floor 15 Double crawbsters! At once, two segmented crawbsters will drop into the arena and start rolling in your direction! Did you know you can get both of them to run into eachother to flip them over? Avoid the falling boulders and attack their respective weakspots. One of them holds the drill, and the way down is in one of the corners of this square arena. Portal-Kombat Floor 16 About 300 mushroom Pikmin await your forces on this floor. They'll be no match for your own forces if you use a blast of ultra-spicy spray, just make sure your pilots don't get beaten to death! Once all the mushroom Pikmin are gone, a Puffstool will drop in and actively try to spore your Pikmin. This can be a pain, but once you kill it, you'll get the digger drill. Where to dig? In one of the areas of this cave there is a circle of glowcaps. Drill in the center of the circle to continue onwards! Portal-Kombat Floor 17 This is considered a colisseum floor. The goal here is to defeat every enemy in order to reveal the digger drill, which will drop after the last enemy is downed. The enemies are seven fiery blowhogs, seven watery blowhogs, 30 bulborb larvae and five bumbling snitchbugs. You'll start off on top of the hill with the larvae heading your way. Dismiss your Pikmin and punch them all to defeat them (don't get caught by the snitchbugs). Regroup afterwards and pick off the snitchbugs. Finally, take on the blowhogs. They're weak enemies but don't get involved with too many at a time. Afterwards, take the digger drill and dig in the very out-of-place corner of this floor. Portal-Kombat Floor 18 This is a rusty metal themed area. You'll start off on a platform with high barriers around it to keep Pikmin from falling off. There's a bundle of sticks blocking the way to the next platform. Attack the sticks and they'll turn out to be a bridge. Build the bridge over the gap. Along the way careening dirigibugs will be flying around. Pull back if necessary to avoid a bomb for a moment. Also, small enemies like dwarf orange bulborbs and water dumples will drop from the sky occasionally. Once you make it to the other side, you'll have to get the digger drill out of the mouth of a pearly clamclamp. The problem is once you land your first hit on the creature a nuclear bomb-rock will drop down, so you'd better get that drill fast! Dig on the first platform to reveal the hole downwards, then drop in without delay! Portal-Kombat Floor 19 This floor may be another end to your long journey. It has 150 Dwarf Blue Bulborbs, and none of them has the Digger Drill, but instead, you must venture deep into the Tile Themed fortress, and pass the test of the 10 scales, which you use as stairs to get up to a platform that is too high for even yellow Pikmin to get. Once you have about 20 Pikmin on the last, and highest block, you will have to throw them up almost as high as they can. You will not even see the Digger Drill until the Pikmin carry it off the edge. The bad part of this is, When your fall of the Edge carrying the Digger Drill, the Impact Kills them, and it lands in a puddle.Then the Pikmin will carry it to the North Room, and Dig Down to the Bottom. If you Run out of Pikmin, or feel like you can't go on much longer, there is an Uncorker in the South Room buried in the Wall. Bring it to the North Room, and Uncork the Geyser to leave. Floor 20 A tile themed Round Room with only two Alcoves, one for the pod and Onions, and the one where you dig to move onward. Respectively nicknamed the Colosseum, On enemy after another falls from the sky, starting with very weak enemies that progressively become more Difficult. A total of 75 Enemies Fall from The Sky, the First Being the Dwarf Red Bulborb, and The last being a --------- (Too difficult to be named, really, its ----- in the Piklopedia!!!) You need many different Strategies to defeat this Goliath Floor! Get the Digger Drill and dig in the other alcove to move on. Floor 21 This Tile themed floor, is the easiest in the cave, just don't swarm anything! The floor is littered with 150 nuclear bomb-rocks! Just get the Drill, and move dig under the pod to move down. (Under the Pod?!? It is the only place that is big enough for the hole downward!) Floor 22 Things take a turn for the bizarre on this floor. Everything is 2-D, and there are no Pikmin in sight... don't worry, this place is just meant to confuse you. The hole is already open. Just jump over the blocks (Press A) that stand in the way until you reach the hole with a red arrow over it. Jump down there, and suddenly everything will fade out... and return to normal. You and your Pikmin will climb out the side of a broken arcade machine. There are electrical lines running around here, so shut them down and grab the digger drill. Take it back into the arcade machine and it will get dark again, then turn 2-D. This time there's a small drill icon in the corner of the screen. Jump over the blocks until you reach an area that seems unstable. Then press B and the drill will cut through the blocks. You'll fall down and leave this twisted two-dimensional floor for good. Portal-Kombat Floor 23 Finally, a rest area. This time it actuallt is a rest area so take the time to use the two Queen Candypop buds in the center arena. In the two smaller circular areas surronding the the main area is three eggs and the Digger Drill. Go to the middle of the big arena and use the digger drill to move on. SirPikmin Floor 24 Where are all of the enemies? Break down the wall in front of you and head to the center of the the arena. Two Water Djinns form from the puddle and attack! They are made out of water and the blue pikmin are so far away, so how do you kill them? If you break down the wall in front of you after the cutscene and head oh through you will find two batteries. Have your pikmin pick one of them up and lead those pikmin into the big arena. One of the Djinns will fly towards you, but the battery shocks it. Reapeat this until the Djinn is dead and the battery will run out of juice. Repeat with the other battery and the Digger Drill will pop out of the last Djinn. Use it in the middle of the arena to go down. SirPikmin Floor 25 We are in a sink-like area and- oh no, is that a pile of junk? Go to the middle of the arena and a Titan Dweevil with the yellow pikmin onion on its head! It has the Comedy Bomb and the Shock Therapist in its arsenal. First attack the Shock Therapist until it falls off. After which the Dweevil will double its speed and power of the Comedy Bomb. Throw your pikmin at the Bomb until it falls off and the armor of the dweevil will fall off. Throw pikmin at its abdominate, re-throwing them when the dweevil shakes them off. Then watch the cutscene that ensues. After that take the dweevils's body(requires 35 pikmin to carry) to the yellow onion to get fifty yellow pikmin(The marble is inside the carcass) and the yellow onion will follow you further into the abyss. The Digger Drill is at the end of the drainage tunnel. Use the Digger Drill ther to be further down. SirPikmin Floor 26 This Rusty Themed floor has 20 Purple Water Wraiths. Twice as fast as normal water wraiths, but they can be killed with an assault of about 10 red pikmin. Its a good thing you only fight them two at a time! Find the Digger Drill at the bottom of a winding stair case, and dig in the circle of Glowstems. Floor 27 Floor 27 is outragesouly dangerous... There is a Mechanical Monstrosity that lies deep in the sand. The machiene is a Mecha Titan. When you go up to the above-ground part of it, it pops out really, really fast. For The Guide, go here. Peanut64-RandomStuff Floor 28 This is a small room checkered black and white. The hole is already open. When you drop down it though, you'll be in the same place you started in: floor 28. But there will be a difference: a trio of fiery bulblaxes will be there. One of them holds half of the digger drill. Collect it and take it down the hole again to floor 28. This time you'll be faced with three spotty bulbears, one of which holds the other half of the digger drill. Unite the two pieces and drill into the side of the suspicious-looking wall. The wall will drop apart, revealing a strange pathway to the open hole. Drop down. Portal-Kombat Floor 29 A wide and open grassy field with no enemies in sight. It's littered with trash. The digger drill has to be somewhere in the heap... but when you approach the trash, a Goolix will rise up from the ground and absorb all the trash, encasing them in its membrane. With so many objects to hold, the Goolix will swell to a tremendous size. What you must do is leave all non-blues in a safe area and then venture into the Goolix's body with a small group of blues. Luckily for you, the membrane was weakened when the creature expanded, so you can walk around inside it without getting hurt- for a certain amount of time. There is a shimmering red and black core in the center that will begin to tick down once you step inside. When it finishes the countdown the Goolix will quickly shrink, compacting all the trash and everything inside it- so you'd better find the weakpoints fast and kill them before it's too late. The weakpoints are small, blue spheres which don't have much endurance. The problem is mainly the floating trash that might pass by and knock around your Pikmin and captains. Once the Goolix is defeated, it will release the digger drill as well as all the trash. Dig at the same spot that the Goolix emerged from and jump in. Portal-Kombat Floor 30 Probably the easiest floor of the cave. Just kill the 10 dwarf red bulborbs and then a titan dweevil with the flare canon will fall down. You probably only used red pikmin to kill the Dwarf Bulborbs anyway, so no problem. Kill it, get the Flare Canon and the Digger Drill, and dig in the circle of Dwarf Bulborb Carcasses that the Titan Dweevil melted to the ground while mysteriously moving them into the shape of a circle. (Hint Hint) Floor 31 Easy, just don't let the beady long-legs step on you. There are 20, and the last one always holds the key. Just take a group of 10 yellow pikmin with you and blast their beady heads out of the sky. If you don't have the yellow pikmin yet, just crash it to the ground by throwing red pikmin onto the small platforms on its leg joints (New to Pikmin 3). Floor 32 This floor is covered with dark matter. There is a black hole in the middle and many matter holes in the floor that fall back to the last challenging level. There is many Worm Wholes eating up the matter on this tricky floor. Like in Super Mario Galaxy, you can walk on the walls but your pikmin can not... This is because of the magnetic force reacting with your metal spacesuit. Be careful when scaling the sides of the walls because the pikmin left behind can walk right into a trap. A giant Worm Whole on the celing holds the digger drill. You have to get creative to find a way to defeat it when your pikmin cant come to your aid... :Peanut64-RandomStuff Floor 33 A very large pile of junk is in the center of the sinkhole. You may be thnking "Ah crap, a Titan Dweevil,". Well you are wrong, it's much worse than that. It's a Goliath Dweevil, and he's mad that you woke him up. To defeat him is the same way as a Titan Dweevil, except this one is twice the size and has eight weapons instead. After defeated he drops a 100-pikmin egg and it's body shapes like the Digger Drill. Give the egg to the color with more pikmin amd hurry to the second sinkhole. Thie Digger Drill is made out of the dweevil and so is bio-degradable so if you wait to long to leave the drill will disappear and you have to fight another Goliath Dweevil. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Floor 34 This floor is very easy. It is tile themed and there is a waterwraith. Thankfully there is vilot candypop buds to help deal with the waterwraith. The only drag is that the candypops are on the wall so you have to have the pluckaphone. An Empress Bulblax holds this treasure. Peanut64-RandomStuff Floor 35 Look familiar? That's right, it does. It's the first floor... or is it? Kill everyone you have to and grab the digger drill. In the big Zombie Bulborb's room there is a strange patch of dirt, it is strange because it's blue. Dig there and you will fall through the floor into what seems to be an ocean. The only land in site is a small island that can hold 5 pikmin at max. All other non-blues will drown. Now take any blues you have left and walk. keep walking, about the length of the Wistful Wild in Pikmin 2, and you'll find a rock. Break it and the water will drain. There is actually 8 rocks in all eight directions, but you only need one. Don't go past that distance, or you will be assaulted by enemies at a rate of: 1 Spotty Bulbear every 5 seconds your out of bounds, one beady long legs every 10 seconds, one waterwraith every 15 seconds, and one bulborb larva every 2 seconds. Go back to the island and go the opposite direction you first went. Keep going past the out of bounds and you'll come across another digger drill surrounded by poison. Bring it back to the island and dig to finally leave this horrid floor. Oh, another note, every time you kill one of each out of bounds enemy, one white and one blue pikmin will fall from the sky for you. Floor 36 All the weight of those 35 floors must be hard for this cave to handle, right? Well, of course it is, why would I be talking about it if it wasn't? I wouldn't. This sublevel is going to collapse soon! You have 2 minutes to beat it, and that will be hard. First, you fight a raging long legs, which drops one quarter of the drill. Now you jump in a hole and are faced with a maze. No walls or enemies, just a maze with another quarter of the drill at the end, with 3 queen candypop buds. You'll need one flower for each type of pikmin. On the next floor are a Fiery Bulblax, a Goolix, and a Supersonic Bulblax. Once you defeat these, you get the next quarter of the drill and see a stone wall, but no bomb rocks! There is a small metal cave off to one side. You must use this as a bunker. Crowd your pikmin in here until the collapse. With all the floors above this one falling, every element comes down, along with chunks of rock and tile. Any pikmin left outside the bunker will die. For some reason, the collapse stopped on this sublevel. Once the crash subsides, you can leave the bunker. There is no longer anything above you, but the stone wall has broken down. Beyond you find a geyser to escape, and a Eleborb. This is a bulborb that is completely white with black eyes. It will shoot a random element at your pikmin and has as much health as a spotty bulbear. Its health also regenerates. After you kill it, you get the final quarter of the drill. Dig anywhere to finally leave this horribly unstable place. Floor 37 Simple...Just a really long strait hallway with... Fire geysers,electric traps, ponds and poison jets randomly placed beside each other in a grid pattern across the entire hall with 20 burrowing snagrets, 50 shearwigs, 3 puffy blowhogs, 5 greater spotted jellyfloats, 2 hermit crawmads, 3 toady bloysters, and at the end a segmented crawbster. Simple right? Floor 38 This floor should be easy... First room, a set of gambler clamclamps. Once you beat them, a door opens to the next room. In the next room, its empty. Or is it? Once you walk into the middle you get surrounded by 9 burrowing snagrets and 2 pileated snagrets. Killing the pileated snagrets opens the door. The third room is the titan dweevil without the hydro cannon. In the fourth room there are 500 bulborb larva. Once they die, an empress bulblax will fall from the sky. Beat it and the last door will open. In the last room, it's simply a beady long legs with 100 female and 100 male sheargrubs. Oh, and 100 shearwigs. Also, 50 swooping snitchbugs and 50 mamutas. Easy, right? Now take the digger drill back to the beginning and dig under the research pod. Floor 39 This level is eight-bit. You have your digital Pikmin and yourself and fight Goombas, Koopas, and at the end you must seek out Bowser for the Digger Drill. There is 20 Goombas, 10 Koopas and 1 Bowser. There are many pits of water, so keep your Blue Pikmin ready to build a bridge. Bowser dowses you and your team with Fire, so have your Red Pikmin ready. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Floor 40 This floor is temple-themed and features what happens in the canonical pikmin games. There is some waater in the 43 rooms there are on this floor. There are geysers and holes everywhere that lead to different floors. I'm Snagret Junior, and i'm gonna eat you up! 13:41, 31 December 2015 (EST) Floor 41 This floor is filled with Snagerets. When you enter the room with the three sinkholes, a Burrowing Snageret will pop out from each. After killing them, a giant sinkhole swallows the other sinkholes and creates four Burrowing Snagerets and four pillars with stationary Gatling Groinks. After killing them, the sinkhole disappears and another room opens. In this room is a small sinkhole with a Pleletaid Snageret. Killing it makes the sinkhole larger and has it create more of them and some Gatling Groinks. Killing all of them makes the sinkhole dissolve, and drop the Drill. Roboian Floor 42 Floor 43 Floor 44 Floor 45 Floor 46 Floor 47 Floor 48 Floor 49 Floor 50 Floor 51 Floor 52 Floor 53 Floor 54 Floor 55 Floor 56 Floor 57 Floor 58 Floor 59 Floor 60 Floor 61 Floor 62 Floor 63 Floor 64 Floor 65 Floor 66 Floor 67 Floor 68 Floor 69 Floor 70 Floor 71 Floor 72 Floor 73 Floor 74 Floor 75 Floor 76 Floor 77 Floor 78 Floor 79 Floor 80 Floor 81 Floor 82 Floor 83 Floor 84 Floor 85 Floor 86 Floor 87 Floor 88 Floor 89 Floor 90 Floor 91 Floor 92 Floor 93 Floor 94 Floor 95 Floor 96 Floor 97 Floor 98 Floor 99 Floor 100 ::This is the hardest floor EVER... Every hazzard is here and they are all hard to manipulate. The begining of the level is underwater and the yellow and red onions are inactive. Ten Man-at-legs live underwater here with 100 lesser spotted jellyfloat. One waterwraith is here and it coughs up an uncorker for the rock cover over the hole. When the rock uncorkes, the water drains and the red and yellow onions activate. To make things bad, a nuclear-bomb rock falls and engulfs the entire stage except the pod and onion site. The nuclear energy left dark matter everywhere. Whith black holes and shadow goo covering floors that make them impassable. You can now walk on glowing walls because of the magnetic forces left behind by the nuclear energy. The pikmin will have to wait while you disable traps. Examples of this are that there is shadow goo blocking a path and there is a glowing path along the wall that goes to the other side of the shadow goo. You have to make your pikmin wait where they are and walk on the wall to the other side of the goo and walk over a switch to make the shadow goo disappear and the path passable for your pikmin. There is anadode beetles and Mamuntas that roam the messy remains of the neuclear blasted floor. There is a hole to go down deeper? But there is only 100 floors... That is the hole to the second level of floor 100. ::On the second level of this floor is a big surprize. It is the core of the pikmin planet! The level is too hot for yellow or blue pikmin so their onions are inactive. You are on a big sphere lava ball. It is like the planets on Super Mario Galaxy. Just some of the magma in the core of the pikmin planet is rocky and you can walk on it. There is only one enemie: a giant caterpilliar! It swims in the lava and eats some of the rock. The giant caterpillar is the final boss of Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode) and Pit Of 100 Trials... It is extremley hard to kill. When you walk up to the rocky top of the lava core, the Caterpillar gets enraged because it thinks you are in its territory. To beat it, you have to attack it when its eating the rock then quickly call your pikmin back before it jumps in lava. The caterpillar attacks by eating pikmin, smooshing them, and spewing fireballs at the captians. This monster holds the can opener for the geyser. The cool thing is that the geyser spews out magma instead of water. :Peanut64-RandomStuff End After you land on the surface of the pikmin planet, you blast off and the pikmin planet is shown emploding and then being reborn. This causes drastic changes to the planet that will be Pikmin 3.